Nuit froide
by amandine13
Summary: L'hivers est là et Clarke à peur pour les 100. Elle a froid et veux trouver une solution. Pour cela elle va en pleine nuit trouver Bellamy qui lui a une idée qu'il va mettre en pratique le soir même...
1. Chapter 1

**C'est ma deuxième fanfiction, la première étant la blessure. Je ne sais pas encore si je continuerai la première.. en tout cas celle-ci sera courte comme histoire : pas plus de 3 chapitre. Bonne lecture!**

Je me retourne depuis bientôt 2 heures dans ma tente je m'arrive pas à fermer les yeux. Il fait un froid glacial dehors...Les couverture que nous avons rapporté avec Bellamy ne sont pas suffisantes.. J'ai froid... Des cas de fièvres se sont déjà produites ces derniers jours.. J'essaye de faire ce que je peux mais il nous faut trouver une solution. Si les températures ne baissent pas... J'ai peur pour les 100..J'ai besoin de sortir de là.. Je sort de ma tente avec ma couverture orange, et je me dirige vers la tente de Bellamy. Il faut que je suis parle. La journée il ne fait que s'entraîner et entraîner les jeunes, je n'ai toujours pas réussis à lui parler depuis que Jaha l'a absous de son crime. J'espère juste qu'il est seul cette nuit et pas avec une groupie.. pourquoi je réagis comme ça ? Je ressens de la jalousie...Je ne dois pas tomber là dedans...J'arrive à destination et entre dans sa tente.

- **Bellamy il faut que je te parle**

- **hein...**

Ouf il est seul, mais dormait.. Il va être grognon.. Pas grave j'ai l'habitude avec lui maintenant.

- **Bellamy !**

 **-Mais quoi ? ….. Clarke ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fou ici ? Il se passe un truc ?Octavia ? Il est quelle heure ?**

Il commence à paniquer faut que je le calme

- **Mais non Octavia va bien, tout le monde sauf les gardes dorment, et il est 3 heures du matin...**

 **-3 heures ! Clarke ! mais putain pourquoi tu es dans ma tente alors ?**

Il me regarde d'une drôle de façon...Il s'imagine que... Non... SI ! Je rougie..

- **Arrête avec des idées tordues**

 **-C'est toi qui en as princesse**

Il me fait son sourire de charmeur... Non Bellamy arrête ça... Ce n'est pas facile de résister déjà dans la journée quand il s'entraîne.. Mais là les cheveux en batailles, torse nu, avec ce sourire.. Attends torse nu ! gloup j'avale ma salive.. Il faut que je pense à autre chose, un truc moins chaud.. A oui le froid !

- **Les températures baisses ! Il faut trouver une solution pour que les 100 ne soient pas en danger. On va avoir des cas d'hypothermie si ça continu...La nuit est de plus en plus froide...Tout le monde ne rentre pas pour dormir dans la navette et de toute manière laisser les 100 au complet dormir dedans n'est pas bon. Les microbes vont pullulé...Une couverture par personne ne suffise pas.. Il en faudrait d'autre...**

 **-Ou partager.**

 **-Partager ? Quoi les couvertures ?**

 **-Oui. On ne peut pas forcer tout les 100 à dormir avec une personne si ils n'en n'ont envie Bellamy...**

 **-Tu es bien venue dans ma tente ?**

 **-Oui pour te parler.**

 **-Et tu as froid, tu as même pris ta couverture avec toi.**

 **-Oui mais c'était pas pour..**

Il m'attrape par le bras et me couche au sol. Avec un bras me plaque contre lui et il rabat sa couverture sur nous deux.

- **Clarke arrête de penser pour ce soir et voyons si ma solution à notre problème est la bonne ?**

Il me sert plus près de lui. Nos visage se font face.. Je suis rouge pivoine, je n'ai jamais été aussi proche de lui..

- **Tu vois tu prends déjà des couleurs, tu as plus chaud ?**

- **Je... Oui. Mais on a besoin d'être coller ?**

 **-Princesse la chaleur corporel du connais ? C'est encore mieux que de partager une couverture non?**

Il se moque j'ai l'impression et profite bien de la situation. Il ferme les yeux.

 **-Tu es mignonne quand tu rougies Clarke...**

Je me tourne de l'autre côté. Son torse contre mon dos. Il nous rapproche d'avantage ! J'ai l'impression qu'il ne fait pas froid du tout comparé au 5 minutes précédentes, bien au contraire... Nos corps s'épousent parfaitement et ma tête se cale sous son menton. Je pourrai ronronner...

- **Je ne rougie pas... J'ai soudain chaud c'est tout !**

 **-Mais bien sûr Clarke.. Dors maintenant..**

Je commence à fermer les yeux. C'est vrai que partager les couvertures surtout si je partage la mienne avec lui et vice versa c'est plus agréable même très...Je m'endort dans ses bras...

POV Bellamy

Elle pense que je me suis endormi.. Si seulement elle savait ! Contre moi je sens sa chaleur se mêler à la mienne. Elle a bien fait quand même de venir me retrouver si elle a froid. Moi je veux bien la réchauffer tout les soirs comme ça et même... NON je ne dois pas faire ça ! Je refoule les images de Clarke totalement offerte de ma tête. Si je ne me contrôle pas elle va fini par sentir que dormir avec elle, n'est pas ce que je voudrai faire en ce moment ! Son souffle est régulier, elle s 'est endormie vite, dommage j'aurai pu essayer de la convaincre de se réchauffer un peu plus... Je finis par m'endormir à mon tour.

1 heure plus tard je me réveille, c'est moi où quelque chose me caresse ? Je dirai même quelqu'un. J'ouvre les yeux.. Je me rappel maintenant ! Je sourie, Clarke est contre moi endormie, une main sur mon torse et la tête sur mon épaule. Elle est si paisible... Son souffle s'entend à peine. Elle est belle...Je me rend compte qu'elle a oublier de se dévêtir un minimum avant de dormir. Si elle garde ses habits du jour toute la nuit,elle aura froid au réveil. J'essaye de la réveiller...

 **-Clarke ? Tu ne peux pas t'endormir comme ça !**

 **-Mmmmm.**

 **-Clarke.**

Je lui caresse les cheveux. Ils sont doux..

- **Pourquoi ? Je suis si bien**

Elle se rapproche encore plus et place sa main plus bas...Ah... Clarke... C'est de la torture ! Elle caresse doucement ma peau. Princesse joue avec le feu...

- **Demain tu vas avoir froid, il faut te découvrir un peu...**

A moitié endormie elle se redresse, enlève sa veste, et son tee-shirt... Le spectacle est saisissant ! Mais qu'est ce …... Putain elle continue ! Son pantalon rejoint ses autres vêtements... Elle est maintenant en brassière et shorty...Puis elle se recouche dans la même position ! Je lutte pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Mais c'est dur comme une partie de mon anatomie ! Je meurt d'envie que sa main descende plus bas encore...J'essaye de reprendre le contrôle... Respire, fffff...Il faut que je dorme moi aussi... Je sens que la nuit va être longue...


	2. Chapter 2

POV CLARKE

Je suis si bien... Hmm... je soupir d'aise... Je n'ose pas bouger de peur de détruire ce moment. L'aube vient juste de passer et le camp sera encore calme pendant 2/3 heures. Je garde les yeux fermer et savoure... Son épaule droite me sert d'oreiller, sa bouche est au niveau de mes yeux, son bras gauche me retenant contre lui... Je sourie... Cela m'arrive de plus en plus en la présence de Bellamy... Lui non plus ne bouge pas, il doit encore dormir. J'ai un frisson, pour me réchauffer je me presse d'avantage si c'est possible contre lui. Il me caresse la hanche... Oh.. Mon cœur bât plus vite ! Il faut que je me calme sinon il va le sentir battre...J'essaye de me retourner pour que ma poitrine ne soit plus en contact avec lui... C'est loupé... Il m'en empêche et grogne...

- **Clarke tu vas arrêter de bouger oui ?**

Il est encore à moitié endormi... Il sourie tout en gardant les yeux fermés.

- **Alors princesse cette nuit a t elle répondu à tes attentes ?**

Mes attentes si il savait de quoi j'ai rêvé cette nuit...

- **Je ne suis pas morte d'hypothermie, merci**

 **-Aucun soucis, donc c'est décidé !**

 **-De quoi ?**

J'ai ma petite idée de ce qu'il a décidé sans me demander avant donc je décide a son insu de jouer avec lui.

- **Je vais devoir dormir avec les autres ?**

 **-Hein non ?!**

Il a ouvert soudainement les yeux...Et regarde dans les miens.. J'adore ce regard... Il me fait fondre. Je fais l'idiote comme si je ne comprenais pas..

- **Alors je dois retourner dans ma tente ?**

 **-NON ! Tu vas tombé malade et puis quoi encore, dormir dehors ? Non tu emménages dans ma tente ! En tant que co leader c'est normal que je t'accueil non?**

Il me caresse le bras...

- **Et tes groupies elles ne seront pas contente du tout ! Elles vont être déçu car je suis pas partageuse, pour moi deux c'est le chiffre idéal dans une tente.**

 **-Jalouse et possessive Clarke ?**

 **-Et toi pourquoi veux tu a tout pris que je partage une tente avec toi et pas une autre personne ?**

 **-J'assure ta sécurité bien sûr! Aucun pervers ne viendra t'embêter si je suis à côté de toi.**

 **-Ah oui car tu ne m ' « embêteras » pas toi ?**

 **-Sauf si tu me le demande Princesse.**

Il louche sur ma bouche et fait courir ses doigts dans mon dos. Je frissonne...Il faut que je m'écarte de lui sinon je vais devenir folle ! Et puis il me faut mes vêtements ! Recouvrir ma peau pour qu'elle ne rentre plus directement en contact avec la sienne. Je regarde autour de moi.

- **C'est ça que tu cherches Clarke?**

Il me tend mon tee-shirt avec un grand sourire

 **-Oui merci.**

 **-Tu n'es pas obligée de le mettre, tu peux rester comme ça.**

 **-Euh pour sortir dehors ?**

 **-Ça c'est hors de question ! C'est mon privilège de te voir en petite tenue!**

Il tire sur l'élastique de mon shorty ! Il est sérieux ! Il me trouble...

- **Aïe ! pourquoi tu as fait ça ?**

Il se rapproche pour combler la faible distance que j'avais réussi à mettre en nous.

- **Viens pas là... Je vais te donner le traitement d'Octavia quand elle avait mal quelque part !**

Il me dévore du regard et se penche pour m'embrasser où l'élastique à claqué sur ma chair...Ses lèvres sont chaudes... Je ferme les yeux.

- **Tu as toujours mal Clarke ?**

 **-Non...**

Je retiens mon souffle..Il ne s'arrête pas de m'embrasser, j'aime ce contact doux et grisant.. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'arrête..

 **-Bellamy..**.

Ma voix est rauque... Il se redresse et croise mon regard.. Il y a une tension entre nous depuis que je suis rentrée dans sa tente qui ne cesse d'augmenter..

- **J'ai une autre idée pour lutter contre le froid Princesse...**

Il me caresse la joue tendrement. Et attend une réponse de ma part. J'hésite.. Je ne sais pas quoi faire... Je.. Oh et puis merde j'en peux plus... J'en ai marre de me contrôler tout le temps ! Il faut que cette tension qu'il y a entre nous sorte sinon je vais être invivable aujourd'hui à force de pensée à lui.. Je décide donc de profiter de l'instant présent et d'écouter mes émotions, les conséquences seront à voir après...

- **Et que me proposes tu ? Je suis ouverte à toutes propositions mais seulement de ta part...**

Et voilà j'entre dans son jeu ! Son regard se fait encore plus sombre. Il approche son visage du mien, si près que ses taches de rousseurs commence à être flou...

- **Clarke tu es sûr de ton choix ? Car si je commence je ne m'arrêterai plus ! J'en serai incapable...Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière...**

Je prends son visage dans les mains et viens à la rencontre de ses lèvres. Mon baiser est doux.. J'y met toute ma tendresse. Puis je m'écarte.. Il a l'air perdu..

POV BELLAMY

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! Si tendre, si sensuelle.. Je sens qu'avec elle ce ne sera pas si simple de mettre les sentiments que j'ai de côté... Je vais sûrement en vouloir plus... Mais je verrai ça plus tard car là, la seule chose que je veux c'est l'embrasser à mon tour. Je prends possession de ses lèvres ! Je veux qu'elle sache à quel point j'ai envie d'elle ! Elle gémie quand nos langues se rencontrent... Princesse ce n'est que le début ! Elle répond passionnément à mon baiser et me caresse le torse... Grrr !C'est un combat pour savoir qui fera perdre le contrôle à l'autre en premier... Je commence à promener mes mains sur sa poitrine et finis par enlever sa brassière. Je quitte sa bouche. Elle est si belle...

 **-Nous sommes à égalité Princesse !***

Et avant même qu'elle dise quoi que se soit je la fait se rallonger sur le dos et je commence à sucer un de ses tétons...

 **-Oh...**

Elle retient son souffle et gémie de plus belle. J'adore la voire dans cet état...Elle lâche prise, et me laisse prendre le contrôle...J'alterne d'un sein à l'autre. Et mes mains sont reparties à l'assaut mais cette fois-ci elles sont descendues plus bas. Je caresse doucement en rond au dessus de son shorty. Au fur et mesures de mes caresses je vois Clarke rougir... Elle bouge son bassin pour mieux se frotter à ma main. Sentant que cela ne lui suffit plus je vire son boxer et recommence mes caresses sur sa chair gonflée de désir...

 **-Mmm**

Je glisse un doigt en elle ! Elle se cambre et lâche un râle qui amplifie mon désir ! Après quelques instant je décide de lui faire subir une nouvelle torture. Je quitte ses seins pour l'embrasser entre les cuisses...

- **Bell...**

Jamais elle n'avait utilisé mon surnom... Un courant électrique travers mon corps ! Je continu à la dévorer jusqu'à ce qu'elle se redresse et se jette sur moi. Elle à l'air déterminer et veux sûrement me rendre la torture... Nos places sont inversées. Elle fait glisser mon boxer et s'en débarrasse aussi vite. Puis commence ses caresses.. Elle ne paraît pas du tout intimidé bien au contraire. J'aime ça, quand la princesse veut quelques chose ! Et en ce moment ce quelque chose c'est MOI !

 **-Clarke!Pu...**

Elle vient de mettre mon sexe dans la bouche puis fait glisser celle-ci de haut en bas en me caressant avec sa lanhue! Pff Elle s'aide également de ses mains pour augmenter mon désarroi... Si elle continu je vais craquer... Je reprends le contrôle et m'allonge au dessus d'elle. Je l'embrasse tendrement pendant que j'entre en elle... Elle est si offerte, si belle que cela me fait mal ! Je commence des petits vas et vient.. Puis j'accélère en allant de plus en plus loin en elle. Je m'y perdrai bien ! Elle me griffe le dos, me sert d'avantage contre elle, gémie.. Je veux la voire craquer ! soudain elle se cambre, son corps et parcourus d'un long frissons...

 **-Bell.. Je...**

L'orgasme la traverse alors j'accélère encore un peu plus pour la rejoindre. Je me liber de cette tension insoutenable alors qu'elle appuie ses mains sur mes fesses. Je reprends mon souffle la tête coincé dans son cou. Je roule sur le côté puis je me redresse et la regarde. Elle ferme les yeux et soupir d'aise …

 **-Pas de regret Princesse ?**

Je suis anxieux car soudain elle se fige. Puis avec une lueur sombre dans ses yeux elle me dit :

- **Pas du tout... J'aime beaucoup ta façon de lutter contre le froid..**

Je ris et la sert dans mes bras.

- **Par contre c'est un service que je te réserve exclusivement Princesse, j'attends la même chose de ton côté.**

J'ai peur de sa réponse, de ce que cela implique. Elle se penche sur moi et m'embrasse.

 **-Naturellement..**

Je sourie comme un idiot.

- **N'hésite pas à me dire quand tu aura froid surtout, je serai plus que ravi de t'aider de nouveau !**

 **-Merci beaucoup...**

Elle grimpe sur moi comme une amazone et avec un sourire en coin rajoute :

- **D'ailleurs je commence à avoir de nouveau des frissons...**

Oh que j'aime de plus en plus la Clarke que je découvre. Nous nous embrassons de nouveaux.. Dans quelques heures le tout camp se réveillera mais pour l'instant je compte bien rester sous ma tente avec elle et profité de la chaleur qui y règne.. Je sens que je vais beaucoup apprécier ces nuits froides en hivers avec Clarke...

 **FIN**

 *** Petit clin d'oeil à ma première fanfiction La Blessure**


End file.
